His Only Regret
by DeliciousLies
Summary: Marshall Lee had always considered that Fionna might marry Gumball but it had never seemed like a real possibility. How could she marry Gumball when he loved her so much? How does Marshall take it when Fionna gets married to Gumball? I'm really bad at summaries but please read anyway. COMPLETE.


She looked so beautiful. Her dress was white and trailed our just slightly behind her. The dress was strapless and hugged her frame perfectly. Her golden locks fell down her back. The hat she usually wore was nowhere in sight and had been replaced by a thin white headband with bunny ears on top of it. She was the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

How he wished he could've been the groom. He wasn't though. Her soon-to-be husband stood across from her in a white tux instead of his usual pink attire. He pink hair was in its normal straight style with his crown tilted slightly to the side.

Of course, Marshall Lee had always considered that Fionna might marry Gumball but it had never seemed like a real possibility. How could she marry Gumball when he loved her so much? Of course the answer was obvious. It was because he had pushed her away so much.

The two had started as just friends all those years ago. But eventually Marshall started to feel a change in his emotions towards the young adventuress. He tried to hide because he knew there could be no future for them. He was stuck this age forever and she was going to eventually grow old and die.

Things changed though, when she started feeling differently towards him as well and before they knew it, they were together. They would spend all the time they could with each other. They kissed and it was like fireworks and to Marshall this was a completely new sensation. Sure he had had girlfriends before but it was never as real as it was with Fionna.

And in the end that was the problem. It was so real and it was getting so serious that Marshall got scared. He started to push Fionna away and eventually they broke up. It killed him. She didn't know how bad it hurt because he played it off as nothing until he was alone. Then he became vulnerable and he cried.

Somehow though, Marshall and Fionna had managed to stay friends. At first it was awkward but it got easier. He was happy that he was even able to still be around her. If they hadn't remained friends after all that he didn't know what he would've done.

When Fionna started dating Gumball she got noticeably happier than she had been. Marshall would often find himself wondering if she was this happy when she was with him. He sincerely doubted it.

He remembered when they told him they were getting married. He smiled and said congratulations even though he was dying inside. That night he wrote a song. The song was so sad and heartbroken that he could barely finish it and then he vowed no one was to ever see that song. Especially not Fionna. He wished for the millionth time he had never let her go.

But now it was too late. Marshall floated quietly above one of the pews wearing a dark gray pinstripe jacket unbuttoned over a white t-shirt and black pants. He had only decided last minute that he was even going to come to the wedding. At first he was just going to blow off the wedding seeing as he didn't know how he could bear the thought of her with anyone else, but then he realized he was being selfish and needed to go for Fionna.

Ever passing second broke his heart a little more. He sat through it though because if Fionna was happy that was all that really mattered. When they were announced as husband and wife Marshall had to bite back a cry; he refused to ruin her big day. He then followed the many gathered people into another room for a wedding reception.

He had to wait a while but eventually he got to dance with Fionna. "You look beautiful," he whispered to her sincerely.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Marshall. I'm so glad you came. You're my best friend and my wedding wouldn't be the same without you." All he could do was smile, he was afraid if he said something else he might ruin the moment. Luckily though, Fionna spoke again. "Bubba and I are having a ball next month. You should come," she said. Then she gave him a teasing smile. "And bring a date."

He smiled bitterly down at her. "Sorry, Fi, I'll be gone by next month."

She gave him a confused look like she either didn't comprehend what he was saying or she didn't want to. "What?" she asked, searching his face for any sign that this was some kind of joke.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to start travelling again. Who knows when I'll be back," he said. He had been considering leaving for some time now but usually he thought 'What if Fionna needs you?' and that stopped him. But now Fionna was married to Prince Gumball, so technically she was princess of the candy kingdom. She would have guards, and if they got past the guards she had Gumball. She didn't need him anymore.

She stopped dancing. "Marshall, you can't leave," she said, looking up at him. She was pleading with her eyes but her voice made it sound like she knew she couldn't stop him.

"Fi," he whispered. "I've never been one to stay anywhere very long." Fionna looked like she couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm glad that you're happy though."

Around this time quite a few guests had noticed they were just standing there in the middle of the dance floor. Including Gumball. Fionna's new husband approached the two. "Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously, looking between his new bride and the vampire king.

Marshall looked up and smiled at him. "Everything is fine. I just told Fionna I'll be leaving," he said. Then he turned back to Fionna. "I'll come back and visit though," he leaned down and kissed her cheek before dropping her hand. He then turned to Gumball and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Bubba." Gumball muttered his thanks and after that Marshall left, disappearing into the night.

The next morning, Fionna went with Gumball to Marshall's house. But by the time they got there Marshall was gone.

-Sixteen Years Later-

Marshall had come as soon as he heard that Candy Kingdom was under attack. He couldn't risk anything happening to Fionna. But he arrived too late. The battle was over and the Candy Kingdom had held surprisingly strong, but they had lost many.

Marshall walked through the graveyard until he reached the back where he saw Gumball's grave and next to it he found the tombstone he didn't want to see more than any other. 'Here Lies Fionna the Human, Queen of Candy Kingdom and Faithful Wife to King Bubba Gumball.'

Marshall dropped to his knees on the ground. He hadn't been able to save her. He put his head in his hands. "Fionna, I'm so sorry," he whispered, shaking his head. He had failed. He thought Fionna would be safe and he was wrong. He never should've left. He sat there for a few minutes wallowing in the self-hate that was absorbing him when he heard a voice behind him.

"Who are you?" he turned around to see a girl around the age of thirteen with light pink skin. She had long dark pink hair that went down her back and her eyes were blue. She clutched a sword in her right hand in a way that implied she wasn't used to carrying it around on a regular basis but she knew how to use it.

"I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," he said, looking at the girl who seemed so familiar. "Who are you?"

The girl put her sword up. "You're Marshall Lee?" she said with a wide smile on her face. "I heard a lot about you from my parents. I'm Princess Ella of Candy Kingdom," she said quietly.

This was Fionna's daughter. Marshall looked at the girl who looked so much like Bubba but so much like Fionna at the same time and vowed to protect her. He owed it to Fionna. He may not have been able to save her but he would make sure nothing ever happened to her daughter.

He stood up and approached the girl. "So Princess, I knew your mom pretty well so I gotta ask… Do you like to go on adventures?"

The girl smiled and her entire face brightened at the word adventure. She looked more like Fionna now than ever. "Oh yes!"


End file.
